Many vehicles, such as pickup trucks, include a cargo area for transporting cargo. In a pickup truck, for example, the cargo area is a cargo-carrying box, also known as a “pickup box” or “pickup bed,” typically constructed with a front wall, two sidewalls and a tailgate, all of which are of substantially equal height and whose top edges are high off the ground.
The tailgate is selectively pivotable between a closed position and an open position. In the closed position, the tailgate is generally vertically oriented to close a rear cargo box opening. In the open position, the tailgate is generally horizontally oriented so as not to obstruct the opening and allow access to the cargo area from the rear of the pickup box. Other vehicles, such as sport-utility vehicles and minivans, also include a cargo area accessible through a rear body opening.